John And Marie
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: John and Marie better known as Pyro and Rogue try and figure out a name for their baby on the way. This is a oneshot. And obviously is set in the future.


**Title:** John and Marie

**Author:** Psyc0gurl0

**Disclaimer:** No one belongs to me except the baby!

**Summary:** Rogue and Pyro are trying to pick a name for their new baby. This is a oneshot.

**Couple:** Rogue/Pyro or John/Marie

**Author's Note:** When you are reading this story please don't take offense to the names I used if that is in fact your name. It's a story and I'm sorry if I used your name, but names kept popping into my head. So if you find offense in me using your name just think that this is humor and is a story. I hope you like it. This is a one-shot.

**John and Marie**

"Thank you." Marie said licking her ice cream cone.

"I hope you're enjoying it." John said scowling at her.

"I do...except maybe next time you could please, PLEASE get an extra scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough?"

John glared at his wife and crossed his arms. "Rogue, there won't be a next time."

"Why not?"

"Because I drove _six_ hours to get _that_ ice cream! I drove all the way _across_ town during _rush hour_! Rush hour, Rogue! We stopped _twice_ so you could pee! That's like a road trip for us! Beside's_ another_ scoop would add to your...weight."

Marie's head shot up and she glared at him. She noted that he called her Rogue, he never called her Rogue unless he was in a pissy mood, like now. She looked down at the ice cream in her hand and all of a sudden the craving feeling that had been happening since early that morning was gone. She didn't want the ice cream, in fact she only felt like curling into a ball and crying. Her husband thought she was fat. She was a fat undesirable pregnant women with an asshole of a husband.

Tears started to stream from her eyes and she waddled over to the trash to throw the melting ice cream cone away.

"Marie! Marie! Come back here! I'm sorry! Ok, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you...fat."

"You think I'm fat!" she wailed dropping the ice cream altogether and putting her hands to her face to clean the tears away.

"What? No!" John said going over towards her to try and comfort her, but all she did when he got closer was cry.

He tried to touch her cheeks to whip the tears away but she just pulled away from him. He looked around and saw people staring at them, they were shaking their heads and glaring at him, he was the bad husband.

"Baby? Marie, I'm sorry. Your gorgeous." John whispered in his wife's ear and lifting her head towards him.

She gave him a watery smile, "really? I'm gorgeous?"

"You've always been gorgeous, now, you're even more beautiful holding our child."

Marie smiled at him, letting him hug her. John sighed and closed his eyes, 7 months of trying to calm his over emotional wife gave him patience and compassion he never thought he had.

John let go of her slowly and took her hand, "let's get out of here."

Marie sighed looking at him then at the trash. "Ok, but...can I get another ice cream cone?"

John rolled his eyes then took a 5 out. "Go, I'll be in the car."

Marie smiled and waddled back into the store to get another ice cream cone. John watched her go into the store then walked to their car and waited for her to get. As he sat there thinking of a way to amuse himself he picked up a baby book Marie had insisted he buy a couple days ago. It was getting close to 9 months and still they had not decided a name for their baby. They hadn't even talked about names.

John looked up as the car door opened and Marie got in holding a huge cup of ice cream. "No cone?"

"Nope, I wanted a cup." she said smiling and taking a bit of the heavenly treat.

"What's that?" Marie asked pointing to the book in his hands.

"A baby names book, you made me buy."

"Oh, well is it good? Did you pick a name yet?"

"No."

"Well, I looked in it a couple days ago and for a boy I really like the name Benjamin."

"Benjamin?" John asked raising an eyebrow. "You like one of the most commonly used names for guys?"

"Yes, why not? Ben is a good name."

"But so overused. In my 4th grade class there were _six_ Bens!"

"That was a long time ago."

"Are you saying I'm old?" John asked with a smirk.

Marie laughed, "no, I'm saying that no one calls their kids Ben anymore. They go for the exotic names like...Maximilian."

"Who the hell do you know whose name is Maximilian?"

"Uh...this guy I work with."

"Do you actually _call_ him Maximilian?"

"Well...no. We call him Max."

"Good."

"What about Sam?"

"Like the movie?"

"No like the name, Samuel?"

"What's with you and commonly used names?"

"I like Samuel! It's a good name!"

"I knew a guy named Sam who beat the shit out of this guy named Ted for stealing a donut."

"Where and when was this?"

"At work."

"When at work?"

"A couple months ago."

"You're telling me that there is a guy named Sam who beat a guy named Ted over a donut? Is that what you are saying?"

"Yeah."

"John, you work at Rolling Stone, when do you have time to watch fights over donuts? And I thought they were on a health kick."

"It was when I worked at Dunkin Donuts."

Marie laughed, "3 years ago? I thought it was a couple months ago? And how can you run out of donuts in a donut shop?"

"The workers only get a certain amount of donuts and there were these chocolate ones that everyone likes and Ted took the last one."

"So?"

"It was Sam's day to work and all the chocolate ones belong to Sam."

Marie stared at her husband then turned back to the book. "Moving on. Fine, I don't like Sam." Marie paused looking through the book then, "what about Albert?"

"Are you serious?"

Marie laughed, "no."

"good, let me see the book."

Marie handed him the book and he flipped through it.

"What about Troy?" he asked his head burried in the book.

"Like the city?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Why?"

"Troy? That's so WASPy."

"It is not."

"Yes it is. I don't like Troy sounds too stuck up for me."

"Fine, how about...Nate."

"I like Nate."

"I don't."

"Then why did you suggest it?"

"It was on the page and—"

"I like Ian."

"No."

"Why?"

"I knew this fat guy named Ian who—"

"stole donuts?"

"No! How about Jonathan Allerdyce The II."

"How about no."

"Why?"

"I can only take one John at the moment."

"Well...how about...Fred."

"Too bland."

"I like Fred."

"Finally, he likes a name." Marie said rolling her eyes, "ok, how about...Robert."

"Marie, honestly Robert? Does that not remind you of someone?"

"Logan?"

"Like as in your old crush, Wolverine?"

"Yeah, it would be sweet naming our son after him. And I didn't have a crush on him."

"No, Edward?"

"Too Jane Austen."

"Mark?"

"No."

"Ok...what about Aaron."

"Hm...I like Aaron." Marie mused.

"So Aaron it is?"

"Are you sure you like Aaron?"

"If you like, I like it."

"John! This is one of the most important things we will do! Stick the baby with the wrong name and they might turn out...weird or something. Or selfish, like you. We will be calling this child by this name, forever."

"No, until we die."

"John, do you like Aaron?"

"Well—"

"I don't, next name."

"We should get going."

"No, we aren't going anywhere until we decide a name." Marie said taking a scoop of ice cream and eating it.

"Marie, that will take forever and we have to get home."

"Fine, we'll do this on the way."

"Great." John said sarcastically. He started the car and they drove out into the street. "What about Charles?"

"Like Charles Xavier?"

"Yeah."

"Can we call him Charlie?"

"I like Charlie."

"Great, so Aaron or Charlie for a boy. Now, for a girl..."

"Sarah."

"I knew a slut named Sarah."

"Real mature, John. Lena?"

"I dated a girl named Lena she was a—"

"Stop right there. How about...Christina?"

"Too poppy for me."

"Fine, Alexandria?"

"Too common, what about Vanessa?"

"She'll turn out to be snotty."

"How do you know?"

"Every Vanessa I've known was snotty."

"Rachel?"

"Too plan."

"Emily?"

"Too common."

"Ok, what about Jill."

"I like Jill, but it rhymes with too much."

"So?"

"So people could make fun of our daughter! Call her Jill went down on Bill or something."

"No one would say that or I'll set fire to their cars."

"Mature John, real mature."

"Fine, Catherine?"

"Too religious."

"Damn, Marie, you're being picky."

"It's an important decision!"

"Fine, Andrea? Carly? Georgina?"

"Yes. No. No."

"Andrea?"

"I like Andrea."

"I just decided I don't."

"Why not?"

"It's that girl on Beverly Hills 90210."

"Since when do you watch that?"

"Since...never. But I just know that."

"Right, Judy?"

"Judy? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I hate the name Judy."

"Fine! Ronda?"

"Sounds like a fat girls name."

"You're nice."

"I'm honest, Alicia?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I had a friend named Alicia, she screwed me over."

"Fine, Alice."

"Too old."

"Megan?"

"Ech, no."

"Jesus, Rogue!" John said exasperated as the drove down the highway. "Will you stop bitching and pick a name!"

"It's an—"

"Important decision we'll have to live with for the rest of our lives. Whatever, you pick one."

"I'm not talking to you anymore." Marie said crossing her arms and turning her body to look outside.

"Marie, I'm sorry."

"Nope!" she said still looking out the window.

John noted her voice was shaky. Crap. "I'm sorry, baby."

"No you aren't!"

"Please don't cry." John said glancing at her and the road.

"I'm not." she said just as her voice cracked and tears poured out.

"How about you look through the book and pick a name you like."

"Ok." Marie said whipping her eyes and taking a book. Flipping through it she stopped and smiled, "Loretta?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It was my mother's name."

"Oh, ok, um...Alana?"

"Alana? I kinda like it."

"So, Alana? And Charlie?" Marie asked looking over at John driving.

"Sounds good."

"Finally."

"Hey! I wasn't the one taking forever! You kept vetoing the names!"

"For the girls, you did for boys."

John scowled until his wife leaned over and kissed him.

"When we get home I have a surprise for you." she whispered in his ear.

John smirked, "whatever could it be?"

"You'll have to wait." Marie said laughing at John's pout. "I love you." Marie said kissing him on the cheek.

"If you keep doing that we are going to get into an accident." he muttered as her kisses traveled farther and farther south.

"Watch the road, John."

"Trying to Marie, but someone is distracting." he said as she kissed him again on the lips.

"Good, now you're ready for the surprise." she said sitting back in her seat.

"I love you too." he said looking over at her.

"Thanks for finally saying it back." she muttering sending him a smile. "Now, let's hurry home, before you upset me again and you don't get your surprise."

John rolled his eyes and hmphed knowing that somewhere along the long drive home he'd mess up.


End file.
